


Beach City Bumpin'

by foxpunch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Incest Kink, POV First Person, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpunch/pseuds/foxpunch
Summary: Anon goes for a walk while touring Beach City, & ends up getting an eyeful of a certain chubby teenager doing something sensational with his alien mother.





	Beach City Bumpin'

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by /sug/ anons: Anon walks down the beach & hears muffled grunting, & decides to investigate.  
> Originally posted as a greentext on June 4, 2018.

>Walking down the beach in the small town of Beach City, you’re enjoying the good weather  
>The sky is clear, the ocean is bright, and you’re excited for summer to finally arrive  
>As you walk across the warm sands, tide lapping at your feet, you see a huge cliffside  
>You heard from the kid at the fry stand on the boardwalk that a group of beautiful alien ladies lived in a house on the beach with their adopted half-human son  
>But you thought it was bullshit; after all, the same guy tried to tell you that he had proof that snake-people were running the government  
>In awe, you look up at the huge stone effigy of a goddess-like figure, one pair of her hands clutching a small beach house  
>You gape at the magnificent site for a minute before continuing your exploration  
>As you get closer to the house, you begin to hear what sounds like a woman…shouting?  
>No wait, she’s definitely moaning  
>She’s definitely fucking someone in there  
>You become slightly aroused; the house isn’t too far from the town  
>Her vocalizations could be heard from someone in that donut shop, or any other tourist taking a stroll on the beach like yourself  
>Curious, you creep closer and closer to the house, wanting to see what acts of depravity were taking place inside  
>Without even realizing it, you’ve made your way up the wooden stairs and up to the large window pane facing towards the ocean  
>You peek through the hastily-drawn shades, and can clearly see inside  
>You don’t really notice the giant circular crystal object at the far end of the structure, nor the oddly shaped door with a star and gems on it  
>What you do focus on is what’s taking place on the couch in the living room  
>You can see a tall, slender woman (the alien?) being mounted from behind by a teenage boy  
>He looks young for his age, but he’s certainly fucking like a horny teenager  
>The woman is moaning and gasping with every thrust, her eyes glazed over  
>She’s drooling slightly, and you can now clearly hear what she’d been shouting out earlier  
>”Oh, Steven! Ah, ah, ah, don’t stop! J-just like that, Steven!”  
>The boy, Steven, continues thrusting on, sweat dripping down his forehead  
>”P-Pearl, you feel so good…I-I didn’t know you wanted me like this…”  
>Pearl smiles and laughs liltingly, her cheeks flushing  
>”Steven, I’ve wanted to do this for so l-long! Oh!”  
>You can’t believe what is happening  
>It’s so wrong, so perverse to be watching this boy fuck his adopted mother so vigorously through their window, uninvited  
>You consider jacking off while you watch, but that would be too risky; if someone catches you, you’d be in enough trouble as it is  
>Your attention is diverted back to the scene in front of you, though, before you think about that too much  
>Steven has put his fingers in Pearl’s mouth, letting her suck on them  
>”Pearl, you’re being so loud. Someone’s going to catch us if you don’t quiet down!”  
>The woman nods slightly, clearly eager to go back to what they’d been doing  
>The boy begins humping her again, causing the pair to gasp simultaneously  
>To make up for lost time, they go harder, thrusting in deeper and faster than before  
>Steven leans his face against Pearl’s neck, nuzzling against it  
>He begins licking her collarbone lightly, droplets of saliva sliding down her chest onto her shirt  
>”Mmph, Ftmvmn! Dhn’t fthp, Hm’m ghnng th ghm!” [TN: Steven! Don’t stop, I’m going to cum!]  
>Globs of saliva fall to the ground as Pearl’s legs begin to quiver  
>She moans loudly, even through her son’s fingers, as her eyes roll back in her head  
>Steven thrusts in haphazardly a few more times, before he grunts and clenches his eyes shut  
>You can see from here the fluid running down Pearl’s legs onto the floor, a mix of her own arousal and Steven’s cum  
>They stand there for a moment or two, panting as they come down from their high  
>Pearl slides off of Steven, shuddering as more cum leaks out of her pussy  
>She smiles tiredly at him, giving him a peck on the forehead  
>”That was wonderful, Steven! I’ll go fetch a glass of water for you, and a rag to wipe up this mess. You just sit down and relax, alright?”  
>The teen simply nods, exhausted from what looks like one of his first times with this sort of thing  
>You step back from the window, afraid of being caught now that their attention isn’t on each other anymore  
>You see a glimmer out of the corner of your eye, and spin around to see another one of those alien women right behind you  
>She’s at least a foot taller than you, her eyes hidden behind a visor that reflects your terrified face  
>”I wouldn’t snoop around other peoples’ business, if I were you. That’s a good way to get hurt.”


End file.
